KOGAN Oneshots
by elilover2
Summary: This is a cute Kogan oneshot(s) that are just...fluff. T cause they swears. Used to be called Lost and Found, so that one is first...yeah...
1. Lost and Found

**A/N: So...I just wrote a Kogan oneshot...**

**I regret nothing.**

Logan was having a bad day in the sense that he had a headache and it was raining. Two things Logan hated more than anything were headaches and rain because they both kept him from being productive. The rain stopped him from running errands for Kendall's mom, something he liked doing because it made him feel helpful and the order of it made him feel relaxed, and headaches kept him from studying or reading because the constant throb was distracting.

So, because of these two things, he was left curled on the couch, moaning pitieously every few seconds, and with absolutely no motivation to do anything about it.

Everyone in the house had left for some reason or another. James had gone to meet some girl, Carlos was off skateboarding because he liked being soaked to the bone by rain, and Mama Knight had taken Katie to the dentist. Logan was left alone and sulky in the apartment, lamenting the absence of any pain killers in the house, and hating the world for taking his companions away.

One thing that struck his as especially unfair was the fact that Kendall had disappeared as well. Kendall, who had promised to stay home with Logan, had disappeared around the same time as Carlos (about an hour ago). Logan had taken this abandonment to the heart, adding to his already terrible mood, and was spending his moping time thinking about it.

As he thought about he grew angrier and angrier until his anger drove the pain in his head out of his mind. Kendall, who promised to stay home, who told his friends every single day that they could count on him, had ditched Logan for some unknown reason. Logan, with a surge of jealousy, figured the reason was probably Jo. What they were doing he wasn't sure, but he just knew it was Jo.

As he seethed, a more rational part of him reasoned that Kendall could have just been needed elsewhere. This rational bit tried to calm the irrational side down by telling it that it was being selfish and petty, and that it should probably try to be more reasonable or have a bit more compassion. The irrational side, which was the majority of Logan's person at the moment, argued that Kendall was just a lying asshole.

As his anger simmered, Logan's headache gained power, and was soon throbbing with an unbearable intensity. He rolled around on the couch until he managed to roll right onto the floor and was forced to continue rolling there. He writhed on the floor, planning Kendall's ultimate demise while begging for some kind of headache redemption, and biting his lip so hard he started to bleed. So caught up in these most absorbing actions was he, he didn't register the opening of the door. Only when the door opener called his name did he bother to open his eyes, which he'd shut in his agony.

"Are you alright?"

It was Kendall, looking slightly bothered, with a pharmacy bag in his hands. From this he pulled some Advil which he handed to Logan.

Logan took the medicine and allowed Kendall to help him up, all the while glaring at the green eyed boy. Kendall, usually so perceptive, seemed too lost in his own thoughts to notice. He fixed Logan a glass of water which the brown haired boy took angrily and sat beside him on the couch, all the while staring at the floor.

After a long time of silence Logan, already starting to feel better, gave a pointed cough. Kendall barely even flinched, just glanced at him and resumed staring at his hands. Logan, suddenly abandoning his anger at Kendall, grew concerned.

"What's up?"

Kendall twisted his fingers together and remained silent.

"Kendall, are you alright?" Logan persisted and Kendall sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He looked, Logan noted, like he wasn't sure exactly what he was.

"We broke up."

"Broke...up?" Logan faltered, feeling terrible for his earlier thoughts and, as always, feeling completely unsure about what to say or do. Logan wasn't a comforter, preferring logic over sentimentality, which he considered his biggest vice. It was hard, when one of his friends was upset, to sit there and flounder, trying desperately to convey how he wished more than anything that he could make it better.

"Me and Jo." Kendall clarified, his voice a bit too monotonous. He shrugged as if he was unsure of something, though there was nothing to be unsure about.

"How? Why?" Logan breathed and Kendall shook his head.

"I went to the pharmacy to get some medicine for your head, since I knew we didn't have any, and I found her there. She was buying band aids and she was really glad to see me. But...I don't know...I just wasn't glad to see her. Well," He quickly clarified, "Not as glad as I usually am."

Logan listened attentively and motioned for Kendall to continue.

"Well, we talked for a bit and it just sort of...happened. I told her that...I told her..." Kendall suddenly turned pink, "That I'd found someone else."

Logan was taken aback at this. He was taken aback by the idea that, on the one hand, Kendall might have found someone else and, on the other hand, that he might have lied. Kendall had seemed to love Jo more than anything and the thought that he could find someone better was impossible, and the fact that Kendall might have lied was impossible because Kendall never lied. He was the type of person who stuck with the truth and the consequences.

"Found someone else?" Logan repeated and Kendall looked at him, his eyes slightly desperate.

"I didn't know that it would hurt her so much...well, I did, but it just kind of slipped out!"

"Someone else?" Logan repeated earnestly and Kendall looked back down at his hands.

"Yeah. Someone else..."

"Who?" Logan mentally kicked himself for his lack of tact, but there was nothing he could do about it. His curiousity was eating him alive and he had never been good at tact.

"Well..." Kendall paused and took a breath, "Well...someone else is...well...Logan it's..."

"Who?"

"Logan, I found you."

"Found me?" Logan, the smart one of the group, was confused, STUPIDLY confused, for a few moments before catching on.

"Yes, Logan, found you." Kendall sounded sorry to have said anything, but Logan (surprisingly) wasn't sorry at all. In fact, a grin was spreading across his face, a grin that was slowly pulling at the corners of his cheeks and at the edges of a long hidden or suppressed emotion that Logan had been oblivious to. One that Logan, who knew himself better than any subject, had missed. This emotion was a deep longing, an irresistable need, for Kendall Knight. Who, most conveniently, had expressed a need for Logan.

"Kendall?" Logan whispered, his headache and any remnants of anger completely gone, "Kendall?"

Kendall was refusing to look up, which gave Logan the chance to touch him as he put a finger underneath the other boys chin and tilted the familiar face towards him. Kendall looked confused, but hopeful, and then positively ecstatic when he saw Logan smiling.

"I think I like being found."

Kendall laughed at this and, taking charge with his usual confidence, leaned in to kiss the beaming Logan.

"Good, because you've been lost for a pretty damn long time."


	2. Blue

**A/N: I really just love this pairing.**

**LOVE IT.**

Kendall was, most regrettably, going shopping with Logan. It wasn't regrettable because it was Logan, but because he was so picky. He hardly ever got new clothes and it was always a big deal when he finally did because it caused him distress to have to choose anything beyond what he already had. Logan was the kind of person who was content with a few shirts, a few pairs of pants, some socks, and a pair of shoes. He was the opposite of James, who had to have EVERYTHING, and almost the opposite of Kendall, who had to have what he had to have. In reality, Logan was most like Carlos, but Carlos only had a few articles of clothing because he was too lazy to get any more.

Because of this, Logan was always left sadly alone when he went shopping, and this aloneness was what had Kendall grudgingly joining him in a day at the mall. Kendall, who was there for all of his bandmates, realized that this was a time when he needed to be there for Logan.

"What about this one?" Kendall grabbed a soft blue shirt off a rack and showed it to Logan who studied it, face unsure.

"I don't know..."

"Logan, we've been here for an hour and you haven't picked ANYTHING. Isn't there SOMETHING you like?" Kendall huffed and Logan turned slightly pink, a sign that he was either angry or embarrassed. When his mouth turned down into a grimace, Kendall realized that he was angry.

"No." It was obstinate and petulant and Kendall felt like banging his head against a wall. Logan, always so reasonable, was being anything but today.

"If you don't pick something by the time I reach one I'M going to pick your clothes!" Kendall threatened and Logan's face morphed into something close to sheer panic.

"Ten."

"Kendall!"

"Nine."

"Stop it!"

"Eight, seven."

"Please, let's just go somewhere else!"

"Six, five, four."

Logan was twisting his hands together in front of his chest, too rushed to do anything, and Kendall sighed.

"THREE."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"TWO."

"Oh, just shut up!" Logan snapped, eyes flashing as Kendall finished counting.

"One." Kendall ended and smirked at the seething Logan, "Now it's my turn."

Turing to face the racks of clothes Kendall began searching for something he liked. Every where he looked were sweaters and shirts and long sleeved things and belts and everything he could possibly hope for. Smiling, he grabbed a pretty red sweater off of a nearby table and inspected it.

"What size are you?"

Logan, too busy sulking, refused to answer. Sighing Kendall reached out and jerked the back of the other boy's collar down, revealing the size and causing the chocolate haired boy to yelp.

"Hey!"

Kendall ignored this and grabbed the red shirt, in the right size, slinging it over his shoulder.

He began searching again, eyeing the blue shirt from before and picturing it on his friend. This activity proved to be extremely useful, but also caused a weird feeling in the blonde boy's stomach. He shook his head, wondering at the odd sensation, but figured it wasn't worth puzzling over. Blue shirt in hand he paused at a rack full of dress shirts and started inspecting them, mentally tossing out the ones in girly colors and focusing on the blue ones. Blue, he suddenly realized, looked very good with Logan's hair.

And there was that feeling again, stronger than before. Kendall paused, wondering again at the oddity of it. He didn't feel sick and he hadn't eaten anything that would MAKE him sick, so why was he feeling so funny all of sudden? And, aside from that, why was it a...well...a GOOD funny?

"Oh well." He murmured and shook it off. If he was going to die, at least he would have Logan there to comfort him.

And there it was again, that funny tingling in his abdomen. It had thrilled up, not at the thought of dying, but at the thought of having Logan there when he did. Of course, Logan would be the best one to have around when he died, since he was the most comforting (in Kendall's eyes) in the first place, so maybe that was it.

But, something deep inside told him that that wasn't completely it.

Kendall thought about this as he picked out yet another sweater, this one a dark green, and went to look at pants. He dwelled on it as he demanded to know Logan's size (which was grudgingly given to him) and started looking through the tall stacks. He thought and pondered as he picked a few pairs and handed the things to Logan, expecting the other boy to try them on. Logan, surprisingly, stalked off to the dressing rooms and Kendall was left to ponder even more as he waited for the other boy to reappear.

It was funny, he thought, that he was feeling this sensation while picturing Logan in flattering clothes. It was funny, he decided, because he wasn't used to picturing ANYONE in flattering clothes. Not even Jo, when he'd dated her.

It was all very funny and, funniest of all, he was beginning to picture himself KISSING Logan. Which, he had to admit, was a very nice thing to picture.

But, why was he picturing it in the first place?

Kendall Knight, usually so certain, was perfectly uncertain about that. He couldn't tell, for the life of him, why kissing Logan was at all desirable. Not because Logan was a bad person or, in all honesty, a bad LOOKING person, but because he'd always been Logan's FRIEND. And, friendship didn't generally include kissing.

Was it possible that he wanted to be more than friends?

"How do I look?" Logan grumbled, slouching into view. Logan, Kendall couldn't help but notice, looked incredible in blue.

"You look..." He couldn't help but stand up and walk a little closer, just to see his handiwork up close, "Logan you look amazing."

Logan flushed slightly, his pale skin once again turning pink, and examined the blue sleeve of the shirt.

"You think?"

"I do." Kendall, stepping a bit closer, fingered the soft fabric of the shirt. Logan watched him, head tilted down. There was a beat of stillness that was most unnatural, and then he was looking back up and he was close enough to kiss and, almost without meaning to, that's exactly when Kendall did. He kissed Logan and that feeling in his stomach returned, stronger than ever, and blue was suddenly his most favorite color in the world.

And, when they finally broke apart, Logan was smiling and Kendall was too and there was only one thing he could think to say:

"You look nice in blue."


	3. Confessions

**A/N: I'll probably be updating non-stop for the rest of the day.**

**Oh, because you obviously didn't realize this, I don't actually own any of these characters.**

Logan, unbeknownst to most people, really loved to bake. Not because he liked eating his creations, even though he generally did, but because he liked to let other people eat his creations. It was something that brought most everyone some amount of joy, even if they were having a terrible day. Baking was something that benefited everyone, not just the baker, and that was something that made Logan happy. Logan, who couldn't watch anything or anyone suffer, was all about making people happy.

Unfortunately, he was a little too tentative to show people what he made. Usually his bandmates ended up eating them all, which was fine, because they were his best friends and were always in need of something to eat. They liked that Logan cooked and he liked that they liked that he cooked and everything was alright.

Logan especially liked to cook for Kendall, who he had a certain tenderness for. Logan, who was introverted and intelligent, was in awe of Kendall's outgoing and commanding personality. It was a classic case of opposites attract, an age old principle, that was causing Logan a bit of trouble. Not that he minded the fact that he was maybe kind of slightly attracted Kendall, he just wasn't too keen on the fact that it was KENDALL and not someone more available.

Sadly, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that Kendall wasn't the right person for him, he always found himself alone in the kitchen, testing new recipes on Kendall. It had a become a routine: every Saturday while the rest of the apartment's occupants were out Kendall sat himself at the kitchen table and watched Logan as he made piles and piles of different foods for the blonde boy's judgement.

On one particular Saturday, as Kendall was getting settled in a wooded seat, Logan decided he wasn't going to allow himself to ponder over Kendall's availability any longer. He was going to get some closure, and it was going to be final, and he was going to move on. As he pulled up the first recipe on his laptop he reviewed several starting phrases in his head, trashing several and flushing at the audacity he was about to partake in.

Ingredients were laid out on the counter and utensils were stacked on the table and Logan was ready to begin what was sure to be an eventful Saturday session. Running a hand through his hair Logan cleared his throat, staring at the laptop screen and trying hard to breathe evenly.

"Kendall, I have something to tell you."

Kendall, still clothes in his pajamas, smiled at the other boy.

"Yeah?"

Logan sighed and began adding eggs to a bowl, trying to think of a way to put 'I think I might love you' gently. It wasn't easy and the silence drew on, longer and longer, until it was in desperate need of breaking. Kendall, who had most likely gotten more and more confused with each second, finally did the deed.

"Logan?"

"Just give me a second." Logan snapped and instantly regretted this show of anger. It wasn't Kendall's fault that he was so damn desirable.

"Alright." Kendall, who had a high tolerance for snapping, sounded relaxed. Now that he was fairly certain Logan was going to tell him, and now that he was absolutely certain that was he was going to be told was important, he was comfortable. He liked being there for people, just like Logan liked baking, and he was happy to have someone willing to count on him.

Logan knew all this because he knew Kendall. Aside from having been friends for a long time, he shared a room with the blonde, which had given them plenty of oppurtunities to talk way into the night. Logan believed it was these talks that had caused him to fall head over heels in love with his closest friend, though it could have just been the thrill of being thrust into a new situation with him. He figured, in some cases, an abrupt change of scenery could cause attachments.

Another drawn out pause and Kendall's voice was, once again, the first to speak.

"Logan," His voice was calm, "It's been way more than a second."

Logan frowned at his mixing bowl and tried to grasp something, anything, appropriate to say. There were so many ways to start this, all of them wrong, but there had to be some way that was better than the others. There was, obviously, but he couldn't think of it at the moment.

Logan, in a fit of desperation, abandoned his cooking and began pacing the kitchen. Pacing was comforting, but not exactly helpful. It didn't send brainwaves rushing at him, and it didn't make any kind of solution appear. All it did was portray his extreme agitation. And, he could tell when he glanced over at his companion, it worried Kendall.

"You can tell me anything, Logan." Kendall reminded and Logan nodded.

"I know you can listen, Kendall, but I'm not sure if I can say it." Logan moaned, tugging at the hem of his shirt and staring at the floor. The soft scraping sound of a chair being pushed back warned him that his friend was approaching, and he tried to calm himself down. He didn't think proximity was exactly what he needed at the moment, but stepping back was bound to hurt Kendall's feelings.

A familiar shape appeared in his peripheral vision and he remained with his head down, wondering why on Earth he had brought this up. He should have just let it go and ignored all the signs that told him he wanted to be more than friends, he should have just kept it to himself. But, like an idiot, he had opened his mouth and expected to just tell Kendall that he was the object of his (Logan's) affections.

"Logan," Kendall was still calm, always calm, "You can say it."

"Alright."

Better to just let it out, like pulling off a band-aid, and get it over with.

"Alright, I will."

One, two, three...

Go.

"Kendall I like you a lot."

Kendall spoke up confidently, "I like you too, Logan."

Annnd, the band-aid was stuck.

"No, Kendall, I mean I LIKE you." Logan explained, feeling his face heat up.

"And I like you too, Logan." Kendall was still confident, his voice never changing. Logan felt a thrill of annoyance at the other boy's total lack of understanding. Was it really that hard?

"Kendall, I don't think you understand..." Logan started, trying to explain and escape as fast as he could. But, before he could fully begin, Kendall cut across him.

"Logan, I don't think YOU understand." Kendall's hand was now under Logan's chin, tilting his head up and up, until Logan was forced to look him in the face.

"Logan," Kendall smiled, "I like you too."

"Prove it." Logan, never the ballsy one, was suddenly just that. Kendall, laughing, didn't seem to mind.

"Alright."

And, with a soft touch of the lips, he did.


End file.
